Beauty Salon
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Roxas dares Sora to go into a womens hair salon. Will he survive after having his hair done by the foulmouthed, badass stylist RikuYaoi SoraxRiku I'm done!
1. Doubledogcopfuckingdare you!

Wow, first fanfic. I'm so pumped! I thought of this story idea at a-you guessed it-hair salon. SoraRiku yaoi will happen don't worry. Not now though.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts…there happy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Sora just go in for an hour or two."

"I-I don't know…"

"Pleeeease! Come on, man its not like you're robbing a bank or killing anyone."

Roxas begged Sora across the street from the beauty salon. Pence, Ollette, and Hayner were there too.

There all, you guessed it, eating that damn sea salt-flavored ice cream. "Why do you want him to go in so badly Roxas?" Ollette asked finishing her Popsicle and disposing it into the nearest trash reciprocal. The young boy sighed heavily, as though it was a dumb question. "Because, I want to find out if guys who work in hair salons are gay, or is it all a myth."

"What? That's stupid I've been in plenty of hair salons and no one is gay."

"Did you ever ask them?"

"Umm, no?"

"Did they sound like a girl?"

"S-some…"

"Do they sometimes insult you on your shoes or clothes?'"  
"Okay, I get the picture you can shut up now!"

Roxas turned to Sora giving him a sympathetic look. "That's exactly why I need a guys opinion on this."

The Blonde put his arm around Sora's shoulders. "But why me?" Sora asked putting his head down. "Your our buddy aren't you?" Roxas asked letting go. Sora scratched the back of his head, he didn't want to go in a hair salon, that would insult his manliness! Wouldn't it? But he was curious about the whole gay guy thing, they're could be some hot guys working here.

Yeah, no one knew it but, Sora was gay, well bi anyways, I think. He doesn't even know. Does looking at a mans dick make you gay, or are you just comparing size? Did touching another man's ass mean your gay? Football players do it all the time and no one questions them. But enough thinking, its time for action, or rather an answer.

"N-no I don't think so." "What! Why not?" Roxas exclaimed clearly insulted. "Cuz, every time you ask me to do something I always end up hurt somehow." "That is so true." Hayner asked finally speaking up. "Hey! That's **_not_** true!" Roxas exclaimed pouting a little.

"Oh yeah, what about the time you wanted Sora to go in the girls bathroom because you wanted to know what it looked like, he came back out with a black eye!"

"I didn't say look in a stall." "What about the time you told Sora that you wanted to know if he could out run the junkyard Rottweiler '**_Cujo_**'? He ended up in the hospital for a month."

"He should have run faster!"

"What about the time you told Sora to go into the 'hood' and say 'Sup homie?' to the nearest black guy? Sora was almost shot from a drive-by!"

"Hey, I didn't know they were armed…."

"And the time you told him to dress up as a school girl for Halloween and dance with Seifer at the party?"

"It's not my fault Seifer wanted to have sex with him afterwards and beat the crap outta the costume was too fool-proof."

"And the time-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I get it. But this time nothing bad will happen I swear."

"The answer still no." Sora felt like a million bucks, this had been the first time he'd every stood up for himself, usually he'd do whatever Roxas said afraid to be kicked out of his group. Sora didn't have many friends, Roxas was the only one he well, liked. But looking at how pissed Roxas looked he was beginning to feel overpowered.

"What are ya, chicken?" Roxas asked, smirking smugly. "Oh, come on Roxas that's so childish." Pence sighed throwing his stick away. Whoa, that sounded…odd. "Shut up Pence, how bout it Sora, you afraid to go in a girly building?"

"N-no of course not…"

"So I dare you."

"What? The answers still no!"

"I double dare you."

"Roxas grow up." And with that Sora started to walk away. He didn't need this, Roxas would have to get over it sooner or later.

"I double-dog-donut-dunking-cop fucking-dare you."

Everyone gasped and Sora stopped walking, Childish or not everyone knew that if someone 'double-dog-donut-dunking-cop fucking-dare you' you had to do it, or you were forever referred to as nothing but a thumb sucking coward. And Sora didn't want everyone on the street to point at him a say 'Hey there goes the thumb sucking coward! He was too chicken to go in a hair salon!' and start laughing.

"You can't back down from that, will you…Sora." His voice was smooth as he said his name. He had him there. The only person to **ever** reject that shot himself from the embarrassment, (he denied going in an abandoned house.) Sora didn't want to shoot himself, he liked life. Loved it in fact.

"Fine Roxas, you win I'll go," Sora gave in. "Sora do you want me to go with you for support?" Ollette asked giving Sora her best smile. "No, I'll be fine by myself." Giving her a half-hearted smile. Sora threw away his Popsicle stick and walked across the street, and stood in front of the mysterious hair salon of wonders. Hey, that sounded like a movie title…anyways, he looked up to see in big letters 'Rikku's hair and nail salon' Sora sighed this was it. He looked back at his friends; they gave him the thumbs up sign. He responded back with the 'thumbs up' He took a deep breath in entered.

"What a brave, stupid little boy," Hayner said shaking his head with disappointment. "Well, lets go." Roxas said walking away. "Hey, I thought we were gonna at least wait for him here." Pence asked catching up with Roxas. "He's a big boy he knows where to find us," Roxas wavered off. "You mean you only wanted to ditch Sora?" Hayner inquired, he was both shocked and disgusted. "Uh, yeah, I don't know why but I've never like the kid." Ollette looked back towards the salon to see Sora finally go in. "Sora…" she whispered, before running after her friends.

Well, that was shorter than expected. Yeah, Roxas doesn't like Sora that's a no-brainer. Is it me or do these kids eat waaaaay too much of that ice cream, these kids should be like huge! Anyways, you know what to do push that pretty little button at the bottom and tell me what you wonderfully nice people think. IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE! Now Review I double -dog-donut-dunking-cop fucking-dare you! Hee hee. (


	2. meet the others

Welcome Back! I missed you! Not. Sora is now in the Hair salon because of a dare. BE ABOVE THE INFLUENCE SORA! Anyway back to the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, cuz they won't accept lollipops instead of cash. (Darn… )

As Sora walk through the door, the first thing he noticed was a perky blonde girl with braids everywhere talking loudly and slowly to an middle aged lady at the cash register. "OKEY-DOKEY, MISS FISH-N-CHIPS COME IN TWO WEEKS FOR YOUR NEXT APPOINTMENT! O-KAY!" The older woman just stared at the blonde in confusion. "For the last time lady my names not fish-n-chips! It's Saunders! And I'm not deaf either so please stop before I am!" The Blonde stared with a stupid grin on her face. "NO, TWO WEEKS MISS FISH!" The old woman groaned and walked toward the door where Sora stood. "She's a nutcase that one, she makes Clay Akien look straight!" She bent down and whispered before walking out.

"Oooo! A new customer!" the blonde exclaimed skipping her way to Sora. "Hi, I'm Rikku from Rikku's Hair salon!"

"Ummm, hi?"

"WOW! I LOVE YOUR COLOR!"

"My what?"

"YOURCOLOR, I'VESEENALOTOFBURRNETS, BUTYOURSJUSTBEATSALL!"

Rikku giggled crazily. This girl was starting to frighten Sora a little. "Well don't just stand there come with me." She again giggled grabbing the petrified boys hand and dragging down toward the chairs.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Huh, oh no I-"  
"Oh, then you'll have to wait if there are no chairs open."

"That's ok-

"Do you like Gator?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know I couldn't believe it either! You can actually eat those ugly things!"

"Actually I alr-"

"How bout' bear every had bear?"  
"No!"

"Ah, Me either no way, we have so much in common!"

Sora just stopped trying to tell this crazy girl his opinions and looked around. It was a pretty nice place, the wall was a pretty blue and the tiles on the floor were a dove white. Up ahead were 4 people, 3 of which were standing doing some ones hair. The other sat at the desk with nail polish everywhere, she stopped filing her nails to look at and smile at Sora. "Oh, that's Yuffie our very own nail lady." Rikku said finally realizing Sora wasn't listening to her. "Hiyah!" The black haired girl waved. "Hey," Sora said softly. "And over here is our stylist Aerith, Squall, and Riku!" Sora looked at everyone she'd pointed to. "Aerith's the girl." Rikku whispered.

"Hello." Said Aerith, currently combing a lady's' dirty blonde hair. Sora stare in awe at the tall woman. She was beautiful! Her hair was braided that fell all the way past her hips and tied with a red ribbon, that matched perfectly with her long pink dress that brought out her figure nicely. Her eyes were those of a cat, two large vivid green eyes looking at Sora fondly. "My names NOT Squall, its Leon. Sup." "Aw, but Squall's so much cuter Squall." Rikku whined. "Whatever." And that had Sora notice the tall burnet in leather clad. This guy looked like he was wearing the all the attire of leather of the inside of a car. (Wow that's a lot of 'of's) He had a scar going down diagonally across his face. Though he looked freighting, hell, he probably made kids cry. But he was sexy; he could make Sora cry anytime. "…"

"Hey Riku don't be rude now say hello to our new customer!" The caffeinated teen. Sora looked at the Long hair man who was silently blow-drying a young girl's hair. He wore a tight long black-sleeved shirt with a wide opening that exposed his pale shoulders, and tight leather hip hugger pants. He glanced up and glared at the Sora. 'Oh shit! That guy's HOT! But his stare is-hmmm how to put it…Creepy.' Sora fidgeted a little under his gaze. The older boy continued to stare with his cold aqua eyes, and then grunted. "Talk is cheap." He finally answered coolly. "Ugh! Riku! **_SO_** not cool!" The blonde pouted crossing her arms. "Well, maybe if you told me who the fuck he is, I may spare 3 words to him." "His name is Steve, if you must know!" "Steve?" Sora finally broke of his gaze at the name. "Well, yeah, don't you know your own name?" Rikku stated dumbly.

"You never even asked for my name." Rikku stared at him for a minute, "Don't you remember Steve, I'm Rikku."

"Don't try to convince her kid, things go in one ear and out the other." The men now know as Leon advised.

"Eww, nothing comes out my ear Squall."

"See,"

"Well, what is your name sweetie," The tall beauty, Aerith asked smiling.

"Sora" Sora responded Eagerly, happy someone actually asked.

"Well, 'Sora', here are my three words for you." Riku said not even looking up from his work. All eyes were on the sliver haired boy. "Bitch, out, NOW!" Sora facial expression dropped into a somber look. '_How can someone be so mean to call him a Bitch! He'd just met him…" _"RIKU! LANGUAGE!" Aerith exclaimed. "Hey, Riku that's not very nice! You hurt his feeling" Rikku yelled. "…Ask me if I care." He put down coolly. "But, Riku-" "It's okay Rikku," Sora interpreted. "I'll just go somewhere else," Sora walked toward the door. "Nice meeting all you!" He smiled a genuine smile. "No, Sora don't go, I apologize for Riku's behave and choice of words." Aerith said sympathetically, she looked like Riku was the one who called her a bitch. "And Riku will be the one to do your hair!" "Riku's doing what?" Riku questioned looking at the older female like she had a car coming out of her head. Now it was Aerith's turn to glare, she shot daggers at the young boy. _'Damn! I hate it when she does this! It's worst then my glare!'_

"Fine, Fine! I'll take him." Riku finally said defeated. "Hey what about me?" Came the voice of the young girl whose hair had just been finished being blow-dried. "What about you?" Riku Asked rudely. "I not done, yet!" she exclaimed. "No, no your not. Get out." "This mother fucker-" "I'll take you honey, but please language!" Aerith said dismissing the dirty blonde she was working on, while getting munny for the hair. The girl after flicking Riku off went to sit in Aerith's chair. "Well, get over here browny! I don't have all fucking day!" "LANGUAGE!" Sora jogged over to what felt to Sora like the door to hell, and sit down in Riku's chair of Doom!

End Chapter 2

Crimsonskies: Yeah, chapter 2 is done! PAR-TAY! Thank you for those reviews! Though there were only two. . . Sorry it took so long I'm lazy.

Riku: You're also a fat Ho.

CrimsonSkies: Riku that's so not nice!

Riku: Ask me if I care?

CS: Do you care?

Riku: HEEELL, Naw!

CS: So mean… Kairi's a ho not me.

Riku: True.


	3. The blonde broom boy and his story

Hi everyone! Wow you people like this stuff huh? Well, anyway Sora just stepped into the Salon, FINALLY! And met everyone, especially the-

Riku: The one and only sexy, badass, Bishie hottie ME! RIKU!

CS: Umm, I wasn't gonna say that -. -;

Riku: What were you gonna say?

CS: I was gonna say the incredible rude foul-mouth hell child Riku…

Riku: …

CS: …

Riku: Well, your Ho.

CS: sigh Nice comeback

Disclaimer: Could I have Kingdom Hearts for my brother? He cooks ramen! No…? Aw then I don't own KHD.

Sora sat down in the swivel chair. It had a cold plastic covering on it that sent chills down his spine. "Don't tell me the your scared of the chair!" Riku remarked shaking out a large sheet. "No! Its cold that's all, maybe I wouldn't have shivered if you didn't have this stupid plastic on it!" If Riku was gonna be a bitch to Sora, Sora was gonna bitch to Riku. "Here this will warm you up." Riku said softly, throwing the sheet on/around Sora. _'Wow that was nice of hi-'_ but Sora's thought was cut off short when the sheet was fastened around his neck **WAY TOO **Tight! Sora began choking and gasping for air. Riku put his face inches from Sora's with a devious smile, "There isn't that better, my little fag? We have to make it nice and tight so we don't get your quote unquote nice clothes dirty." Sora mouthed something most likely a swear, "What's that Sora? I can't here you?" Sora responded by flicking him off. "Whatever." Riku walked over behind the chair and put on some gloves.

Sora was still mad about being called a 'Fag' and almost being strangled to death. But soon felt more relived when Riku hands met Sora's scalp. He slowly massaged the mass of cinnamon spikes. Sora closed his eyes in pure bliss. _'For a pain in the ass he's pretty good at being gentle.'_ "Well, it looks like someone enjoys it…" Rikku giggled watching the two in an empty chair. Sora blushed a light shade of pink, and opened his eyes.

"Hey, evil twin why don't you make yourself useful and find something kids like."

"Riku why do you keep calling me your evil twin! We're not related…. ARE WE!"

"No we're not, Thank God, now get going." Riku waved off, the blonde to search for something kids liked. "And even if we we're you'd be the meanie-head evil twin not me." She called back over her shoulder. There was silence for a while; the only thing playing was the soft listening of Alicia Keys, playing on the radio. "HEY! I'm not a kid!" Sora spoke up finally realizing after 3 minutes Riku calling him such a thing. Riku stared at him, "No, but you are slow. Really really slow."

"Riku leave him alone, he's not slow." Leon finally spoke after the whole introduction thing.

"Thank you Leon."

"He just takes longer to processes things, is all."

"Yeah, I……………………HEY!"

"See,"

Sora crossed his arms and pouted cutely. "I am not slow." Riku started to part his hair and put a grease in on the scalp. "Naw, your not as bad as 'broom Boy'." Sora looked up at Riku, his beautiful blue orbs twinkling in interest. "Who's Broom Boy?" Before the platinum blonde could answer, the bell on the door chime and in walk, a short-well, fairly tall blonde, his hair like Sora's was spiked in every which way. He wore a sleeveless navy blue turtleneck and Denim jeans. He's eyes much like Sora's were too, a very vibrate; blue in his hands was a bag. "Hey, everyone!" He said smiling. Riku pointed his black comb toward him. "That's broom boy." The newest member of the cast gave Riku a disgusted look. "Why do you keep calling me that? I am not a broom boy. I'm a proud errand boy." There was silence for a moment. "And that's any better than broom boy?" Riku exclaimed. "Whatever." The blonde walked over to Aerith giving her a gentle hug. "Ah, so he's Aerith's boyfriend." Sora said watching the two. "No, no keep watching." Riku said getting fixated on the brown mess Sora called hair. Sora kept watching seeing him turn Leon and giving him a long passionate kiss. "Ah, he's Leon's boyfriend." "More like Girlfriend." Riku coughed. "Say what you want Riku, your just jealous cause you could never get a piece this leather clad God." The blonde responded breaking the kiss. "Listen you damn broom boy-" "LANGUAGE!" Aerith exclaimed. "Hey Cloud where's my hug." Yuffie asked stretching her arms out expecting a hug. Cloud stared at the black haired woman, "Now why the hell would I want to hug you?"

"Cloud…" Aerith was getting a headache from all the swears. Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted, " Why do you hug everyone else, but me!" Cloud walked over to the nailist (Is that a word) and patted her head. "Now, Yuffie you know that's not true, I'd never hug Riku, EVER!" Riku gave Cloud a 'You are so lucky you have Leon to protect your ass' look. "And besides, I hug Aerith and Leon cause I went out with both of them. And you know else well as everyone here I'd NEVER go out with you." "You use to date Aerith?" Sora asked, amazed that someone like him could ever go out with someone as pretty and quiet as Aerith. Cloud, finally realizing the young burnet sitting in Riku's chair stared at him with his huge blue eyes. _'Why is he looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? There's something on my face isn't there? Or did I ask a stupid question? Whenever I asked Roxas a stupid question, he'd look at me the same way call me an ass and ignore me.'_ "Cloud its very rude to stare." Riku said feeling very annoyed at his gaze.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Cloud literally screamed pointing a finger at Sora. "Strife take a chill pill," Leon said feeling a headache approaching. "Or 12 ya know so you have a drug overdose, and maybe even die…" Riku commented smirking "Oooo." Yuffie put in. Yuffie what you call an instigator; she'll cheer on anyone who was in or about to fight. "Ha, Ha funny Riku you should be a comedian or better yet clown ya have the dressing up like a freak down pat." Cloud replied. "Ooooo! BURN!" Yuffie taunted. Riku was having a huge urge to punch the blonde in his pretty little face. "Listen here fag I will-" "PLEASE YOU TWO!" Aerith yelled. Everyone stared at her sudden outburst. "Sora meet cloud, Cloud meet Sora." She introduced the two quickly hoping the random fight will end.

"Ah, your names Sora. That's cool." Cloud shook the boy's hand. "Uh, yeah…" Sora stated feeling very confused with everything that just happened. "Hey Blondie, what's in the bag?" Yuffie asked attempting to pry the bag from his hands. Cloud reluctantly gave her the bag. "Here, just bought some doughnuts for the lobby." Yuffie took the bag and began eating a chocolate frosted doughnut. (Mmmm (drools)…sorry I'm hungry.) "Now what were you saying? Something about me and Aerith being together?" Cloud asked taking a sit in an empty chair next to Leon. "Yeah, what the story behind that?" Sora asked. Cloud look at Aerith to make sure she'll be okay with him telling about the breakup, she nodded and smiled. "Well, can I tell Aerith?" Leon sighed and shook his head, " You can't read quiet request can you?" Aerith let out a small laugh, "Yes, Cloud go ahead." Cloud sat back in the chair, laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Well, it started back in '83 after the Vietnam War, I had just gotten back-" "What the hell! One you were only about 8 in '83 and two you were never in the war!" Riku said throwing a brush at cloud. "If your going to tell the story tell it right!"

Cloud rubbed his sore head. "FINE, fine. Just havin' some fun. Ahem, now I was about 15, 16 when I first asked Aerith out."

(Ladies and gentlemen behold Cloud's flashback.)

FLASHBACK!

It was a sunny at Destiny high it was lunchtime, and thousands of students were outside eating, and enjoying the 30-minute freedom of the day. Cloud sat outside at a table on far side of the cafeteria, also with him was his best friend Vincent, along with Seifer. Cloud stared at the beautiful Aerith who was sitting by herself under a cherry blossom tree, reading a book. "God, she's hot!" Cloud said still staring at the girl. "Cloud that's the 27th time you said that for the past 10 minutes! If she so damn hot go on and fucking ask her out!" Vincent exclaim. The raven haired man was usually calm at time like this but after hearing the same thing over and over, everyday, every since he'd know him, which was when they were in diapers! It would annoy you too wouldn't? "I can't Vin, you know that I don't stand a chance with her." "Yes that is very true." Seifer replied eating a sandwich. Cloud stared at the blonde, in confusion. "Do I know you?" Cloud asked. Vincent laughed. "Come on Cloud stopped joking around. You know Seifer." Cloud looked at Vincent with an' And Seifer is someone I should know.' "You know Seifer. Seifer from 1,4, and 6th period…. Seifer from KINDERGARDEN!"

Cloud slowly shook his head. Vincent sighed, "Remember Seifer's the one who made Steven Millar cry when he pushed him off the swing…?" "Ah yeah! That was really funny by the way." Cloud chuckled. Sometimes you had to go deep into Cloud mind just so he could remember on person. "HEY! What do you mean I wouldn't stand a chance against her!"

Cloud shouted, remembering the comment Seifer said. "Well, lets see, you can't even remember one person, your slow, your clumsy, your slow, you like spending more time with your hair than with anyone else, did I mention your slow?" Seifer listed. Cloud sunk down in his seat. It was true, everything Seifer said was true. "Aw, don't feel bad Cloud who know maybe Aerith likes the dorkish type." Vincent said. "Was that supposed to cheer me up? Cause it didn't." Cloud said feeling even worse now. "Stop sulking ya buttmunch!" Seifer said. Cloud sank even lower into his chair. He felt like a little Nintendog puppy that felt neglected cause it was never fed or cared for. So that's what Bubbles felt like when Cloud stop feeding it for 3 days straight, that's why he ran away.

Cloud just thought it was a slut, came for his love, left for another's. Cloud lay his head in Vincent's lap, making Vincent jump a little. "Cloud, What have I told you about doing that! Give me a warning at least!" Cloud had been doing this since he and Vincent were kids, he'd normally did it now cause he wanted something. "Vinny, _please_ help me." Uh oh not 'Vinny' that was cloud's pet name for him. "Help with what?" Asked looking down at him. "Help me ask Aerith out." "No, Cloud if you want her you'll have to ask her yourself. " Vincent replied. Cloud groaned and snuggled against Vincent's Crotch, making Vincent let out a small gasp. This was Cloud's plan two for getting him to help, he knew Vincent hated it and he knew he had no choice but to give in. "Pwease? I won't ask for anything ever again!" He gave him the cutest puppy-dog pout you could imagine. Vincent let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, yeah, I'll help." Cloud smiled brightly and sat up in his seat leaving Vincent's lap. "Thank you, Vinny!" He gave him a small hug. "Whatever asshole." Vincent stood up with an empty soda can in hand. "Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you and dumbass over here were gay lovers." Seifer said smirking. "Yeah, well guess what? You don't know better. Now shut up I need concentration."

Vincent looked over at Aerith, aimed, and fired straight at her, pegging her in the shoulder. Aerith looked up from her book, put on a confused expression shrugged and continued reading. "Dammit she didn't look this way." "Ah, I think I know what you're getting at…" Cloud said picking up half-eaten pudding cup. "CLOUD DON'T!" Vincent and Seifer said in unison, but it was too late the pudding cup went flying, but it went nowhere near Aerith instead it hit Sephiroth's younger sister. Paine. In the back of her head. "Opps! Maybe she won't notice…" Oh but she notice and shot daggers at the three boys, chucking a slice of pizza at Cloud but missed and hit Tidus. Yuna giggled, and Tidus poured some milk on her. Yuna yelped grabbing her soda and shook it and let it explode on everyone near her. Rikku also getting sprayed stood up on a table and screamed, "FOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT!" That's when the war really started, food flying everywhere. Cloud having gotten hit several times saw Aerith behind an over turned table also covered in food. "There she is…hey Vinny!" Vincent launched food at random people, glanced over and looked back at the enemies. "What?" "I'm going in! Cover me!" Cloud took a near by tray and ran in Aerith's direction. When he finally got there he took cover with her.

"Oh, Hello." She said sweetly. Cloud couldn't move or speak all this was just too overwhelming. Aerith looked at the blonde with a worried expression on her face. "You okay." She waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his daze expression. "HiI'mCloudStrifeI'veknownyouforalongtimeandIbeenwaitingforalongtimetoaskyououtsowillyougooutwithme?" Cloud spoke crazily. Aerith stared at him at first than laughed. _'Aw, she's laughing I guess I could never get with her after all.' _"This is an awkward time to ask isn't it? But I guess you should make the most of a moment…okay, Cloud I'll go out with you." Cloud stared at her with disbelief, then smiled and hugged her tightly. "Oh, ThankYOU! YouhavenoideahowlongI'vewaitedforthis!"

ENNNNNNNNNNNNND FLLLLLLLLLLLLASHHHHHHHBAAAAAACKKKKKK!

Sora stared at Cloud, in amazement, as though he _had_ told a war story. "WOW, so what happen?" Cloud looked back at him, "Well, long story short I spent a little TOO much time with other boys and grew sexually attractive toward them. And met Leon." "Oh, poor Aerith." Sora said looking toward her. "Oh, I was totally okay with it, it just wasn't working out. Besides, I moved on too, I have a wonderful boyfriend and me and Cloud are still close friends." Aerith said smiling. "Yeah, Aer took it very well, sure said something about Christianity or something. But its not like I wasn't going to Hell in the first place." Cloud chuckled, "Me and Vincent did A LOT of fucked up stuff in our childhood days. If you know what I mean." Cloud burst out laughing. "Oh…ha ha!" Sora joined him in his laughter. "Hey, everyone I found something kids like." Rikku finally returned, and saw both Cloud and Sora laughing, and joined them. Riku, Aerith, and Leon all sweat dropped. "Do you even know why they're laughing?" Riku asked sighing, but couldn't help but smiled a very small smile.

CS: Ah, me so hungy! Didn't…eat… all… day… too… busy…typing… this!

Cloud: (Hands me a bag of doughnuts) Here ya go.

CS: YEAH! FOOD! (Snatches bag begins eating doughnuts rapidly)

Riku: Broom boy? How the fuck you get in here?

Cloud: The door dumbass, how else?

Riku: Your not allowed in here! V.I.P.S Only!

Cloud: I'm a V.I- whatever!

Riku: You don't even know what it means or how to say it! How can you be one?

Cloud: Cuz, I'm a V.I.L or whatever, Right CrimsonSkies?

CS: (Busy eating a doughnut) MMMMM! FINALLY FOOD! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN HOURS! What?

Cloud&Riku: Nothing -. -'

P.S. Please review

P.S.S. Review like now…

P.S.S.S. I like doughnuts mmmmm…

P.S.S.S.S I like Riku Sora Cloud Leon.

P.S.S.S.S.S. Basically any boy who's totally hot. A.K.A a Bishie. Don't know what that is…? LOOK IT UP! (I ain't no dictionary!)


	4. ho, Haikus, and History oh my!

Sup, my homies from the East west North n' South Side! Dis is CrimsonSkies makin' history! Cloud

Has joined the crew (Yesssss!) Up next we have…GASP!

Aerith: What's wrong CS?

CS: THIS CHAPTER HAS-HAS-

Kairi: AERITH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! I WANT MY HAIR DONE NOW!

Aerith: Oh, dear its Kairi…

CS: Don' t worry Aerith I will help you get rid of that biocth!

Aerith: Language!

Kairi: There you are ya lazy bitch! I-

(I drop kick Kairi and put a gun to her head.)

CS: Get ready ta die! Ho!  
Aerith: You can't kill Kairi!

CS: Why not?

Aerith: Cuz, without her there's no story. And then you'll have to think of a new chapter!

CS: Damn! (Takes gun from Kairi's head and puts back inside my pants) Your lucky I hate to think!

DISCLAIMOR: I do not own KHD, because they are stingy and won't allow me to by Sora and Riku for three fidy. (Three dollars and fifty cents)

Warning in this chapter, there will be whores, well only one. There will be Kairi bashing. And there will be Haikus. A lot of haikus.Oh, P.S. I'm decided to upload 3 chaps because I was so late...Sorry for the delay, enjoy. Beware of Hiakus...

"Oh yeah, here ya are Steven-kins!" Rikku giggled handing Sora a metal spoon. The object confused both Sora and Riku. "Um, Rikku what the hell, is that suppose to be!" Riku exclaimed taking the spoon from Sora's hands. Rikku had just gotten through hugging Cloud after the little laughing fit in the last chapter; she walked over to the sliver teen. "Uh, you told me to find something kids like. Don't kids like spoons anymore?" "Rikku, what is he gonna do with a goddamn SPOON?" Riku threw said object at cloud's head.

"Ow!"

"And you! Get to work broom boy!"

"Doing what?"

"Clean up the floor. It's dirty."

Cloud glanced down at the marble floor, the shone and twinkled in the light. "It looks pretty damn clean to me." Riku grabbed a near by plant and threw it on the floor. The ceramic pottery shattered into tiny pieces that mixed with the dirty and the roots of the hibiscus flower. "No its not. Get to work!" Riku threw Cloud a broom; the blonde caught it with ease. Cloud mumbled some curse words under his breath. And started sweeping the dirt and pottery chunks.

"Riku! You didn't have to do that! That was mean!" Sora said turning around to face him. Riku glared at the boy, sending chills down Sora's spine. He slowly turned around without another word. "Yes, Riku I agree. It cost me 20 munny for that plant!" Aerith said picking up the withering flower with a sorrowed expression. "Aw, I'm so Aer. Hey broom boy! When you're done with that go buy Aerith a new plant!" The blonde looked over at the platinum blonde. "What the hell have you been smoking? Be-a-bitch-juana!" Riku ignored the comment and continued on Sora hair.

Yuffie having nothing to do stared at the slivered hair man. Her brown eyes burning a hole in Riku's neck. "Yuffie, if you keep staring at me-so help me I will-!" "Riku why are you always so mad?" the pedicurist asked interrupting the threat. "Why I'm always mad? Hmm that sounds like a haiku." Riku cleared before starting. 'Why I'm always mad. Because of you Yuffie dear. You suck bitch ass fuck." Cloud and Sora couldn't help but giggle a little. Come on that was pretty funny. "Ah, so you think you can out haiku me, huh. I call this 'Riku is a bitch.' Ahem. 'Riku is a bitch. I think he is even gay. He wants to fuck cloud.' "

Yuffie smiled at her poem. Riku look at Cloud and Cloud looked at Riku. Both having a sickened look on their faces. "Ewwww!" They said in unison.

"Truth be told Yuffie, Riku's not as mean as you-know-who." Leon said. "Oh yeah! Totally agree with that one!" Yuffie folded her arms and nodded. "Whose you-know-who?" Sora asked looking up at Riku was currently putting a white cream on the chocolate spikes. "You ask a lot of questions you know that?" "Yes, I know. But who is it?" When Riku was about to respond the doorbell chimed and in walked the skimpiest sluttish thing Sora had ever seen. "AERITH! I want my hair done NOW!" The girl (that is a girl right? Not an old whore?) Shouted. The newest person to arrive had long red hair. She wore the shortest red mini skirt as though she had cut it to make it a mini, mini skirt. A black tube top to show off who knows what! Along with high heel. Don't even get me started on the face her face was cover with make-up. Lots, and lots of make-up.

"Oh! Kairi! It must have slipped my mind. I forgot you were coming." Said Aerith not making eye contact. "Yeah, that's what I know that's why I came here! To remind your stupid little ass." Aerith didn't say anything. But her eyes did. She looked so sad and miserable. Though her face showed a bright happy smile.  
"Well, since you're here come on over and I'll start your hair." Kairi began walking and stopped. She snapped her fingers and shouted, "Naminé! In here now!"

And in rushed and a skinny pale girl. Her hair was blonde and long. She wore no make up or a slut outfit, but a long white simple dress that brought out her blue eyes. That were, at the time looked uneasy and scared. "I'm here Kairi what do you need?" "Sit in one of the chairs while get my hair done." The blonde obliged grabbing a magazine from the table.

Kairi walked over to Aerith's chair sitting down. Aerith walked toward the back to get a throw over cloth. The red head looked over toward Riku, "Hey, you. Whose the cutie your working on?"

The sliver haired man sighed heavy, " You've been coming here for months you should know my goddamn name by now!" "What's the point of knowing names, when your going to leave and never seen each other for months at a time." "Kairi's that's the sluttiest thing I've heard from you yet." Cloud said finally finished sweeping the floor.

"How dare you! You gay fag!" Kairi hated to be called a slut. Everywhere she went she'd hear girl after girl whisper 'what a slut' or 'she's such a whore'. She was getting sick of it. I mean if a man was going to pay you to lie down and fuck you, that's not being a whore. It was being useful. And obviously, very attracted.

Aerith arrived with a pink sheet, and wrapped it around Kairi's neck nice and loose. She put on some gloves on and began massaging her hair. "Hey sexy what's your name?" Kairi asked putting a hand on Sora's leg causing him to jump a little. "Its Riku if you must know." Riku said smirking. Kairi gave him a pissed look. "Not you, the hot burnet." "Oh, that's Leon, but I think he's already taken by broom boy." The young stylist said smiling.

"Look ya damn pansy I don't care about you our any boy in here." "Then why do you want to know his name if you don't care?" Cloud asked. Kairi gave up on finding out the boy's name knowing she obviously was not going to obtain it.

"Anyway, so Yuffie where were we again? Something about me being gay, and wanting to fuck Cloud?" Riku asked smirking her way. She was currently filing her nails. "Uh huh, lets see you beat that." Riku thought for a moment. "Okay, here's one. Ahem. 'Kairi what the hell. What is that a mini skirt. Or some black duct tape?" Everyone laughed. Even the shy and quiet Naminé and Aerith stifled a few giggles. Kairi just went red in the face. "Oh wow, that's so funny here let me try. 'You are a gay fag. You suck ass you sick mother fu- you suck ass you sick ass fu-" Kairi was never good in haikus or syllables and ended up giving up.

Even more laughing erupted at the now embarrassed and pissed Kairi. "Come on Sora, I have to wash this stuff out." Sora stood up and Riku guided him toward the sinks.

The room was smaller than the front. In the corner sat a coffee machine and the doughnuts cloud brought. Four sinks were connected to the wall. Two on one side two on the other with a small hallway leading farther back. Riku gently sat Sora down at the first sink in the far corner.

Linkin' Parks was currently playing on the radio. Riku turned the water on and let it hit Sora's head in the sink. "Its not too hot is it?" He asked gently. "Uh, no its fine." Sora said. Riku began to rinse out the white cream he had originally place on. He softly sang to the song. "_Tired being what you want me to be feeling so faithless under the surface. Don't know what you're excepting of me but under the pressure of walking in your shoes…" _"You have a beautiful singing voice." Riku looked down at the small teen. His eyes were closed as Riku was massaging his scalp. A small pink blush spread across his ivory skin. "Uh, thanks. I like the song. I kind of relates to me you know…" Sora sat up a little, opening his bright blue eyes to meet with sad aqua ones. "What do you mean?"

Riku gently pushed Sora back down. "What you wanna hear it in a haiku? Here. 'My father hates me. Never accepts me for me. Wishes I were dead." "Oh, like the song…why does he hate you?" Riku chuckled a little. "You ask a lot of questions." Now it was Sora's turn to look sad. "But I don't mind! I mean, I like it when you ask questions." The older boy sighed. "Its because of my, sexually interest." This made Sora sit up all the way and just stare at Riku. "YOU'RE GAY?" Riku stared at the boy and pushed him back down. "Yes I am. And quit moving around." Returning to his grumpy behavior. "Oh sorry."

There was silence for a while. Riku applied shampoo to Sora's hair creating thick lathered "C_an't you see that your smothering me? Holding too tightly afraid to lose control. Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you…."_ The stylist began to sing again. _"_Riku?" "Hm." Riku Finally finished washing his hair. Turned off the water. Sora sat up fully and whispered in his ear. "I'm gay too." Riku blushed again, and smiled. "Hmm, Kairi won't be too happy with that. She hates gays, a homophobe." "Hey, that gives me an idea. If your up for it." Sora said smirking with a glint in his eyes.

Riku thought for a moment. "Hey, I'm up for anything."

Sora and Riku came from the back going back to the chair. Cloud was calling Kairi a slut, Yuffie and Rikku were instigating, Kairi was cursing, and Aerith was trying to calm everyone down. While as Leon was sitting down in a nearby chair, getting a headache. "Hey, HEY! What the hell is going on in here! I leave for 5 minutes and come back to find the place falling apart!" Riku said sarcastically. "Shut up Riku!" Kairi exclaimed. Aerith was applying a light reddish color to her hair.

Riku began combing Sora now no longer spiky hair. It was still wet, yet he could feel how much better, and softer it was before. Kairi put her hand on Sora's leg again. He jumped a little from the small action and looked at her. "Can I help you? You've been doing that for a while now." "Yes, you can. Maybe if you can give me your name and digits, we can arrange some kind of a date." She said in a seductive voice.

Sora looked at Riku, then back at Kairi. "I'm sorry but I don't think my **boyfriend** would like that…"

"Oh, don't worry he doesn't need to kn-wait a minute…did, did you just say boyfriend?"

"Yes, he did. Do you have a problem with that?" Riku ask coming over to Sora's side and holding his hand.

Kairi looked at the two in disgust. "Y-you and him…? Are t-together?"

"Do you doubt us?" Sora asked leaning his head against Riku's abs. "Yes, I-I do. Like he said I've been coming here for months, and this is the first time I've seen you with him!"

The two boys looked at each other. "I don't like to let him out that much." The sliver haired boy responded.

"Oooh! Prove it! Prove it!" Yuffie said finally catching on. Now this was getting everyone's attention. "Fine." Riku said flatly. He leaned in toward Sora capturing his cherry lips with his own. The kiss wasn't like an innocent first date kiss. No, this one, though it was only to get Kairi pissed was a hot passionate kiss. Riku tongue invaded Sora's mouth, touching every part of the wet cavern memorizing it. Sora moaned, when invader's tongue found his. Massaging it. "Ew! That is disgusting! I can't stay here! Naminé!" The Blonde girl was blushing as she was staring at the two boys kissing in front of her, till she was snapped out of it. "Huh?" "Come on we are leaving. Take me to Lady Chow's hair salon on the other side of town!" Kairi dragged the still staring girl toward the exit.

The two boys finally broke, a small line of saliva falling on Sora chin, his eyes were half-lidded. "Yeah? Good riddance! We don't want your nasty slut money anyway!" Riku yelled at the red head, which by the way still had on the wrap around sheet around her neck, along with the stuff Aerith had put on her head. "Shut up you damn fag! You probably influenced the kid to turn your way so he wouldn't have a real lover like me!" Sora snapping out of his half lidded expression, stood up. "Hey, Kairi." Kairi looked like a mad woman, as in an insane person. Her face was completely red and her eyes were wide with crazed look in them. " 'If I were not gay. I would not go out with you. Cuz, you are a whore." He smiled when she yelled in pure frustration running out the door leaving Naminé behind. "Umm, bye. Sorry for the trouble" She said softly, bowing. "Naminé! Come on!" Naminé followed out the door. "Bye Naminé." Everyone called out in unison.

"Glad that's over." Sora said sitting back down. "I know that's right." Riku said resuming his hair. "Wow! That was really something you two!" Rikku and Cloud said in unison. "What?" Sora blushed. "You guys kissing like that just to get Kairi out! Amazing!" "I did it as an apology toward Aerith for destroying her flower." Riku said looking over at Aerith with a sympathetic look. She smiled. "That was kind of you Riku-chan." Riku blushed, that name always made him blush whenever she said it. "Aw, is Riku blushing?" Cloud asked staring at him. "No! I'm not! And you didn't think I'd forget about you getting her a new plant did you! Go now! Your damn broom boy!" Riku exclaimed. "Aw, shit!" Cloud grumbled walking toward the door.

CS: There you have it! By the way that song, Riku was singing. Does anyone know what its called? Hell, I don't even know the CD. I know its Linkin' Park, but ya know? I could look it up my self but…as you all know…I'm lazy. Don't blame me blame my friend. She burned me hers but didn't tell me crap about it.

-. -;

Yuffie: Don't worry. We will.

CS: Thank you…Hey how'd you two get back here?

Leon: Like everyone else the door, duh.

CS: oh, anyway Review REVIEW REVIEW!

Aerith: Yes, please. So she may finally end this.

CS: Uh, was that positive or negative.

Riku: Who cares! Just hurry up and get to the end!

Cloud: Ooo, someone's a little horny, for some Sora. (Singsong voice)

Riku+blushes+ S-Shut up!

Rikku: Aw how cute!

CS: Its crazy in here….It was a hot kiss though….


	5. Random conversations

Well, we are getting close to your precious yaoi! But first I have to torture with-

Riku: NO!

CS: Wha, What?

Riku: NO! PLEASE DO IT NOW!

CS: No, um Riku I can't do that…

Riku: Sure you can, just kill everyone in your plot…

CS: RIKU!

Riku: What? They won't mind, will you guys?

Everyone (discounting Sora, he's not here.)+Glares+

Riku: See they don't mind.

CS: I need a stick. Where's a stick! (Smacks Riku with said stick) Riku: Ow!

Disclaimer: Could I at least have a moogle? Yes! Yea-Hey this is a plushie! Dammit! Oh well, at least I have a plus-What do you mean give it back! Argh! I don't own KHD…I don't even own a moogle!

"Hey, how bold are you Riku?" Cloud asked. He had just gotten back for the flower shop down the street. And was currently reading a teen magazine. "Cloud, why are you reading a girl magazine?" Sora asked looking at the cover that had a picture of a topless Johny Depp. Cloud looked at the cover. "Dammit Yuffie said it wasn't a chick book. Great now I'll have to kick her ass the next time I see her." He sighed. Yep Yuffie left, it was getting late and she wasn't expecting any customers. Plus, she was bored.

"Why do you want to know how bold I am…?" Riku asked getting back on topic. "Huh, oh, cuz it says here there are more people in the world, like bold people rather than shy people." "That still doesn't answer my question. Why do you want to know how bold **I am**?" He said snipping Sora split ends. "I don't know, it has a quiz in here to see what level your on. Wanna take it?" The slivered hair boy sighed heavily. "Fine Cloud. Tell me the first damn question." Cloud smiled and read "uh, okay first question, would you walk around your house naked, even if you had guest over? "Hell yeah! Its my house I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Riku responded. This made Sora blush a little. _'Riku naked in front of him? Just lounging on the couch next to him…his penis out in the open…Damn Erection! Um let's see pink bunnies, uh, cold shower, oh! My geography teacher Maleficent in a thong shirtless! Aw, much better._'

"Kay next question: Would you kiss your same sex?"

"Cloud, we all know the answer to that one."

"Right, right. Um, would you masturbate/ touch your self in front of your best friend."

"Yep."

"Would you have oral sex with your hot teacher at school in front of the class?"

"Hmm, you did say hot teacher right?

"Uh huh."

"Hell yeah!"

"Would you grope your best friend in public in a playful manner?"

"Sure why not?"

"Jeez, Riku you are really perverted. Last one, would you kiss your Rival/Enemy/Person you hate most?"

"Ooh, that's a toughie. Don't know…"

"Well, who do you hate the most?"

"You."

"Oh…HEY!"

Riku left Sora's hair as he made his way toward Cloud. "Oh, quit your bitching." He grabbed him by the jaw and looked him over, making 'hmmm-ing' sounds. He finally let go, and look at Leon who sat next to the blonde in a separate chair reading a newspaper. "May I?" The tall burnet shrugged not looking up, Riku smirked and straddled himself on Cloud's lap. "What are yo-" The blonde was cut off by the mouth of Riku. The two shared a long passionate kiss, tongue included. Sora could clearly hear Cloud moan into the kiss, as he put his arms around Riku's neck making it even more passionate.

Leon interrupted the kiss when he cleared his throat, eyes still not leaving the newspaper. The two broke, both of their eyes half-lidded. Riku smirked at the blonde and walked back over to Sora. "I guess I would, Cloud." The slivered haired boy laughed when he saw the blonde blush. "Yeah, that's because you're a prev." Cloud remarked.

The blonde turned the page in the glossy magazine and blushed and light shade of pink. "Well, what's my score?" Riku asked. Judging by the way the blonde blushed it was something pretty out there. "It says 'You're a hot sexy person who'd wants to do nothing but get into someone pants. And hell, who'd say no?' " Cloud threw the magazine on Yuffie's nail table and folded his arms.

"Aw, little Cloud doesn't look to happy about it." Riku chuckled. "Shut up! That magazine basically summed you up as a sex addict, you do know that don't you?" "Of course!"

Silenced roamed again in the hair salon until the young blonde boy, broke it with yet another random question. "Who do you think would win in a fight? Hilary Duff or Lindsey Lohan?" Riku looked up, from blow-drying Sora's hair.

"Come on Lindsey Lohan hands down."

"I agree." Sora and Aerith answered.

"Oh, yeah Lindsey Lohan could kick Duff's ass!" Rikku said

"What about you squally?" Cloud asked looking over at him.

"Don't call me that. Lohan if she doesn't kick her ass with her fist. She could always just run her over with her car."

"What about Clay Akien or Ryan Secrest?"

"Secrest." Everyone responded in unison.

"Um, oh! Bow wow or Romeo?"

"I think Bow wow would win." Riku said.

"I don't know, Romeo may be younger, be he's sure as hell taller than Bow wow!" Sora said.

Everyone nodded to this. "I wouldn't mind seeing that fight! It'll actually be worth some time to see. And they're both hot!" Rikku giggled. Everyone agreed.

Silenced roamed again. Till yet again Cloud broke it. "Hey lets play a game!" "Yeah!" Rikku jumped up in excitement. "Okay, here's one its called: Everyone get out, cause your shifts have been up!" Slivered hair stylist replied still concentrated on Sora's head. "That's no fun!" Cloud and Rikku said in unison.

"Hey! I know, we go around the room and each say something that has to do or be involved with sex. But you can't repeat a word someone else has already said." Cloud said smirking. "Who's in?" "I'm not." Aerith said. She sat in her chair reading a magazine, and looked up and smiled. "I'll be ref." "I'm in! I'm in!" Rikku jumped up and down with her hand in the air. "Sora how bout you?" The small burnet blushed a little. "Okay sure." "Squall?" Cloud looked over at his lover, he's eye having a pleading look in them. "Fine, fine…" He said still reading the newspaper. "What about you Riku? You in?" "Cloud, I'm always in you know that." He said smirking, causing said boy to blush again. "Shut up, Riku!"

(A/N: Okay I need to put this small note in here, Um the order in the game goes, Cloud, Rikku, Leon, Sora, Riku. Okay just wanted to tell you, so there's no confusion. Understand? Good. Okay back to the story. Sorry to slow you down.)

"Okay, penis."

"BALLS!"

"Lube."

"Tongue."

"Ass."

"Vaginia"

"BALLS!"

"Um, Rikku you already said balls, your out." Aerith said looking up from her mag. "Oh well, I just like saying balls! Heehee, its funny." Rikku giggled.

"Okay…cuffs!

"Chains."

"Ear."

"Mouth."

"Dammit! Uh, I give."

"Alright clouds out." Aerith verified.

"Alright, lips."

"Neck"

"Nipples."

"This is stupid I'm done."

"Uh, kay. Leon gives up. Riku and Sora remain." Aerith said smiling.

The two said boys, looked at each other.

"Masturbation"

"Climax."

"Uh, boobs…"

Sora was feeling so, strange when he looked into Riku's large aquamarine eyes, they didn't have the normal look in them.

"Lust"

"Uh, erm…I-I give…"

"Okay, Sora forfeits. Riku wins." Aerith smiled sweetly.

After the game nothing really changed silenced hung in the small shop once again. Well, a couple of things happen. After the game, Cloud and Leon went to the back to 'Talk'. Rikku was calling people by the seconds on her 'celly'. Aerith also made a call. Only it was more private and she went outside with it. And Riku was just about finished with Sora hair.

The young stylist tore off the protective covering, snapping it out and folding it neatly. Placing it on a nearby chair. "Close your eyes please." Sora obliged. He felt something wet hit face that made a _spish spish_ sound. The sound ended he opened his eyes to find Riku setting down a can of hairspray. "Well, Sora you're all done." Riku said, walking over to the register. "Wow, really thanks." Sora stood up from his chair and walked over to the exit opening the door slightly. "Uh, Sora where the hell are you going?" Riku asked over the counter. "Home where else?" "Sora you have to pay for your hair first!" Riku yelled. Sora walked up toward him. "I do!" "Yes, you don't think I do this for free do you?"

Sora dug around in his pockets and pulled out 20 munny. Riku sighed heavily. "I really do hope you have 30 more munny in your pockets…" "It cost 50 munny to get your hair done?" Sora was shocked and confused. If he would have know this he would never had went in, in the first place. He dug in every pocket. He could have paid for it if he had never gotten that damn Sea salt flavored ice cream all day. (Ha!)

Maybe his cute innocence would get him out of this situation.

"Hey, Riku…I'm a little short. Could I pay you back next week?" He gave him he's best smiled. All that did was make Riku glare even harder. Obviously, this was not working.

"Sora sit in that chair and do not move." He pointed to the chair next to the door. Sora didn't need to be told twice and jetted to the chair.

Cloud and Leon finally emerged from the back and sat down in a nearby chair, Cloud of course sitting on his lap. Both men's hair was a mess along with their clothes. "What happen to you two?" Riku asked looking at the two raising a brow. "Wait on second thought, I really don't won't to know."

Rikku came back skipping toward her station grabbing her purse. She then came from behind Riku and glomped onto him. "Guess, what Ri-Ri!" "Don't call me that! And get off." "Yunie and Paine are on they're way to pick me up!" "Did I tell you I wanted to know?" The bouncy blonde let go, and sighed.

"I hope they get here soon…I'm hungry!" "You're an anorexic, of course you're going to be hungry."

The girl put on a confused face and looked over toward Leon for help. "It means you either don't eat at all, or you eat very little than throw it back up." Stated plainly, stroking his spiky lover hair, causing said boy to sigh and nuzzle his chest.

"Oh. Ohhh, Ewww! I am so not an annymoric- or whatever!" She pouted cutely.

"Hey, Riku," Came the small quiet voice of Sora. Riku turned and looked at him. "Hm?" "Whose Yunie and Paine?"

Riku was about to answer, until the bell on the door sounded and two people stepped in. "Hey, Rikku! You ready to go?"

CS: ooh! A cliffy! But we all know who they are so there's no surprise there. Oh, by the way the magazine quiz. It's not real. Made it up. Just an excuse for Riku and Cloud to MO. : )

Riku&Cloud: YOUR SICK!

CS: Nuh,uh. I'm a evil yaoi fangirl. SO SHUT YOUR TRAPT! +

Yuna: Whoa, that's shutting them up. Good going!

CS: Thanks! HEY! How'd you two get-oh never mind. Let me guess the door right?

Yuna&Paine+Nods+

CS: Note to self: Lock door.

Riku: But if you lock us out what would we do?

CS: I don't know give me some air? I CAN'T BREATH! MY ROOMS NOT THAT BIG!

Paine: Oh, you'll be fine, quit bitching.

CS: I …really…(Passes out…)

Aerith: Oh, dear. er, well please review her story.

Rikku&Cloud: Yeah! Only you have the power to bring her back!

Paine&Leon+sigh+ Lame…


	6. short goodbyes really

CS: This is the sad part of the story. +Sigh+

Cloud: Sad how is it sad?

CS: Well, you Leon Rikku Aerith Paine and Yuna all leave. Giving me elbowroom and air to breathe. So sad, tear, tear

Leon: You don't sound very sad.

CS_: Of course I am_. +Sarcastic tone+ I'm not writing this chapter to force you all out, because I'm holding a grudge that no one took me to the hospital when I past out, thus my sudden absence and I'm definitely _not_ going to kill you in the chapter as Riku suggested to me earlier to get to the yaoi.

Everyone: …

CS…

Everyone…

CS…are you guys…are you gonna kick my ass now…or later…

Cloud: Later. There are too many witnesses here for us to get arrested.

CS: Er, arrested?

Rikku: Yeah, for attempted murder.

CS: Nods heads slowly+ Ah. And you guys will assist them? (Asking Yuna and Paine)

Yuna: Of course, if my gurl wants me to help in a fight, I'm gonna help in a fight.

Paine: Ditto.

Rikku: Aw you guys! (Hugs Yuna and Paine)

CS: I see. +Nods head+ Well, Riku if I somehow survive after this chapter I'll get to you and Sora's moment. But it's not likely.

Riku: Not likely…(pulls out dark keyblade) Then I'll fight for you so that you may live!

CS: AW! Riku's fighting for me! Yay! He does love me under that bad boy attire! Yay!

Riku: What? Did I say I was fighting **for** you so that you may live? No, no, no I'm meant to say I'm fighting for the yaoi, so I can get laid.

CS: Oh. Well, I feel very, very unloved…like Clay Akien unloved. ZING!

Disclaimer: If I can't own all of Kingdom Hearts can I have at least a character? I can yea! I want—what I can't have any of the cool people? Then who's left? Ansem…Kairi…PENCE! Then give me Ansem he's-What? Arugh! Forget it!

"Hey Rikku! You ready to go?" came the voice from the girl that walked through the door. She was a pretty girl that had a sweet smile on her face. She had short flared brown hair that strangely had a long braid coming from the back. Not only was that strange but she had a green eye AND a blue one, weird huh?

(I'm just kidding! I'm not dissin' Yuna she's cool! So pleaz don't hate me!) Alongside her was a girl who was a little taller with a scowl on her face. Her skin was as white as paper that corresponds with her sliver hair. Her out fit consisted of noting but black and chains.

"Uh, huh!" Rikku exclaimed as she ran over giving the two girls a hug. "Now wait a damn minute!! How is it that every time I'm about to describe something that person just happens to walk through the door!! That's not normal!"

"No, that's just coincidence Riku. You're taking this thing a little too seriously, I think your going _crazy_." Cloud said from Leon's lap whispering the _crazy_ part. "No it's not your stupid broom boy!!…And no I'm not!!"

As the two were bickering yet again Aerith walked into the room and saw the situation and sighed. She looked over at Sora and smiled brightly at him. "Sora! Your hair, it's so cute!"

Sudden silence roamed the room at the comment (don't you hate those creepy silences) all eyes focused in on Sora. "Wow, I like totally forgot that was your whole point for you coming." Cloud said. He gave him the thumbs up. "LOOKS GOOD ON YA!!"

"Yeah! It rox my sox!" Rikku said running over to the small boy, stroking it. "Rikku you're not wearing socks." Paine said flatly, Yuna chuckled softly, "You're wearing sandals." The bubbly blonde looked down at her feet. "Oops! Hee hee! I guess I am! But you're hair still kicks ass!"

"What? I-I don't even know what it looks like, someone give me a mirror!

Sora said eagerly wanting to see what Riku did to his precious hair. Riku handed him a small mirror, he looked into the reflection to see it was no longer spiked!

(Can you imagine?) Instead it was styled in a boy hairstyle down, bangs curved to the side for a peek-a-boo look. He even got a few blonde highlights. (Not so much blonde you can see it and turn into Rikku and Cloud, the kind that blends in ya know?)

"AH! My spikes! What did you do to them?" Riku retracted the mirror putting in back on the desk where he attained it. "It made you look like a kid, so I got rid of them."

"HOW!?"

Riku pulled out a pair of sharp scissors, "I cut them."

Sora's face was stricken by fear. "JK, Sora, JK." Riku said rolling his eyes.

The new Sora took a breath of relief, Yuna looked over at Sora and said, "I don't know you but your hair does look really nice."

The young boy blushed a little, "Uh, thanks."

"I don't know you either but you look like a dike." Paine commented.

"Paine!" Yuna said jabbing her in the arm.

"Oops! Where are my manners," Rikku said hitting her head with her hand. "Yunie, Paine, this is Steven. Steven, Yunie and Paine." Rikku said introducing the three to each other.

They all said hi to one another, Sora ignoring the fact Rikku had yet called him by the wrong name.

"It's okay **I **could have done a much better job though." Leon said smirking.

Riku looked at the leather-clad stylist, "And what's THAT suppose to mean?" Leon didn't answer only changed the subject. "Cloud did you call Vincent like I asked you to?" Cloud nodded his head, "I sure did. Do I get a reward for doing a good job?" he asked, turning around to straddle the taller man rubbing his hand over his chest, a hint of lust and seductiveness in his voice.

"Would you like a doggie treat, Cloud. I bet you would." Riku said in a doggy-loving voice. (You know what I mean!)

Cloud only glared at him, with such great intensity it looked as though laser beams would shoot from his eyes.

"Uh, hey Cloud you said Vincent right, the one from the story?" Sora asked thinking fast. The blonde male snapped back to his regular state and smiled brightly. "Yep! The same Vinny, who by the way I'm going to tell Riku on!" Riku shot daggers at him, "What the fuck did I do?"

"Everything! You're insulting me! Flirting with Leon! Walking on my clean floor! And breathing MY air! And most importantly were born! That's what you did Riku, that's what you did!"

Riku rolled his eyes and took a seat in a swivel chair arms crossed and a frown on his face.

The burnet looked over at Riku, "I'm guessing Vincent's a hard guy to befriend?"

"No its not that…he's—" But yet again the bell chimed and in walked yet another character. (One of my favs to be exact!) This new member was tall with silky long black hair, a red band wrapped around his forehead. His skin was white milky color, and he wore a sort red cape that was tattered at the bottom along with black pants and shirt. But the most appealing feature of this character was his eyes. They were a red wine color that shines in the fluorescent lighting.

"Vinny!" Cloud jumped out of Leon lap and ran full speed at him, jumping up and grabbing on to him. The impact of course almost making the two fall, but luckily he stood strong. "1. Why is it that I'm always glomped onto every time I enter the fucking room? And 2. Stop calling me that." Cloud just giggled and detached himself from the other man. "See! That's not normal! Why does that keep happening?!" Riku exclaimed from his seat.

Leon got up from his seat walked over to the dark looking man, "Do you have my keys." Vincent pulled the sliver string of keys from his pocket handing it to him. "Don't worry, your car's in one piece. No bullet holes, or dents, or scratches..."

"Yes, but did you steal anything? Like my 2,000-dollar worth lighter passed down from my grandfather?" The black haired man said nothing. The taller burnet shook his head and smiled to himself, "You hate when I go check, but when you're an asshole like this I have no choice." as he made his way out the door. Cloud pulled Vincent over to the seat he and Leon were once sitting in. Pushing the gothic looking one down first, before straddling himself on his lap wrapping his arms around him.

Vincent looked down and smiled at the blonde in his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Sora stared at the two with confusion cast across his, "No, no don't get the wrong idea, their friends. Just very close friends." Aerith reassured.

A grunt was heard from Riku, which made Sora look over at him. "How have you been, Riku? I don't see you around as much as I used to." Vincent asked. Just hearing his voice ran chills down Riku's spine. "Fine." He mumbled inaudibly. "Well I not Vince." Cloud whined. Riku shot daggers at the older man. "Oh." The black haired man began stroking the blonde spikes lazily. "Yep, Riku has been making me sad. He insulted me, abused me and sexually harassed me!" Cloud gave his friend the cutest puppy dogface.

"I never sexually harassed you, you lying piece of sh-!" "See there he goes again!" The broom boy put his face in Vincent's chest, "I feel hurt!" He even put in fake crying. "Riku is this true?" The pale man asked looking over at the teen. Riku said nothing, what could he say? He blew it. Because he couldn't handle his angry it put him in this fucked up position.

"I…" He started; hurt and embarrassment covered his face. Luckily, the three were engaged in their own conversation, while as everyone else was talking amongst himself or herself. Cloud noticed the face, and felt a little, guilty for putting him on the spot like that. "Oh, Vinny can't you tell when I'm kidding? JK! JK!" Cloud said brightly. "You and your jokes." The old friend smiled nuzzling his neck playfully.

The slivered hair teen let out a sigh of relief. He didn't ever want to put himself on any bad sides of Vincent. Ever.

Aerith sighed. "What's up Aer?" Riku asked noticing the sigh. "Oh, it's nothing, Sephiroth's running a late again. That's all." She answered smiling. Riku nodded his head, yet he felt something that made him uncomfortable. Something that ignored the hell out of him. "Let me guess, who's Sephiroth right, Sora?"

"Wow you're getting better at this!" Sora responded smiling. Riku stood up to walked to the counter. "Sephiroth is…3,2,1." And exactly at one the bell chimed and in walked yet another character.

This one was also very pale, though he had very long sliver hair and vibrant green eyes. He wore a black shirt along with dark jeans. (These people really like black)

Riku put his hands up as in a, ' I told you! This is not fucking coincidence!' Sephiroth walked over to Aerith giving her a warm hug. "I'm sorry I'm late, traffics terrible out there."

Aerith hugged him back, "No, no I understand." The two broke from their hug, "Are you ready?" "Yeah, just let me go grab my purse in the back." Aerith walked down into the back room. "Well, well. If it isn't Sephiroth himself." The said man turned in to see Cloud glaring straight at him from the lap of Vincent.

"Cloud, how nice to see you." He said walking up to the other man. "Its not nice to see you." Cloud remarked rudely. Sephiroth just chuckled. "You act like you hate me so much, but deep down I know you wish you had me." Cloud said nothing but glare.

"Are you still with that Leon, person? How's he treating you? I'm sure he's not nearly as good as me."

"Shut up."

"I bet when he hits that special spot you scream out my name don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Because you miss me Cloud, its obvious you're nothing without me!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Cloud put his hands over both his ear closed his eyes and turned away so not to face him.

"Just leave me alone…" He said through heavy breathing. "Why because you know everything I'm saying is true?" After saying those words the longhaired man sensed something and looked up, happening to find a gun pointed right at his head. "I think its time you shut your god damn mouth Sephiroth." Sephiroth just chuckled again, "I see you still have Vincent protecting you. But you know he can't protect you forever." And with that Sephiroth walked away from the two, heading back toward the door.

"Sephiroth."

He looked over to see Paine on a couch frowning at him.

"Oh, hello Paine, when did you get here?"

"I've been here for the last 30 minutes. You just don't notice any other female besides your girlfriend."

"You got me. It's true."

As the two continued you their conversation both Leon and Aerith returned from whatever they were doing. "All right, Sephy I'm ready to go." She said a red cropped jacket now on her arms. "All right then." Before she left she quickly went around the room hugging all her co-workers and friends goodbye. What was surprising was she even hugged Leon. Even Sora got a hug, "Good bye Sora. I hope you come again some time." "Y-Yeah." When she was finished her boyfriend naturally opened the door for her like a real gentle man would, "Bye everyone! See you Monday!" They all waved good bye as they departed. "Yeah, yeah we should go too!" Rikku said jumping up and down. "Thank God! That's what we came to do in the first place." Paine exclaimed standing up and walking to the door. Just as Aerith did Rikku too went around the room giving people hugs as well as advice.

"Cloud, don't forget to put a condom on Leon before doing any unspeakable things. I don't want you getting pregnant."

"Um……o…kay?"

"Here you can have one of mine for later tonight."

"……Thank you?"

"Leon, I know you cock is a bigger than a cucumber so be careful, I don't want you ripping Cloud in half."

"………………………………Uh…"

"Oh! And go get an AIDS test done, I don't want anyone dying of AIDS."

"……………………………………Riiight…"

"Vincent…don't get arrested."

"Considerate done."

"But if you do like I'm sure you will, find a hot bad boy with a HUGE cock to get together with, kay?"

"…Huh?"

"Riku, promise me you'll stop fucking every girl that you think is cute at a club and then break up with her the next day. Same thing for guys."

"No promises."

"Then at least you promise me you won't move to Key West or San Fransico. Those are were all the fags hang out."

"No promises."

"Promise me you won't become a drag queen."

"Promise!"

"Steven, promise me you'll come back soon. Not to get you're hair done but to you know just talk!"

"I promise Rikku."

"Come on Rikku hurry up!" Paine complained before heading out the door, "Speed it up Ri-Ri!" Yuna said following. "Alright bye bye! I'll see you all later! You too, Sora! I mean it you better come back!" Rikku waved before running out the door with her gurls.

"She said my name right…"

"She talks like she's gonna die tomorrow or something, but we should leave too."

"What happen to being a leader not a follower Leon?" Riku asked smirking.

"I'm the leader for everything you know that Riku." Answered back at the blushing teen.

"Come you guys."

Vincent and Cloud got up from the chair. Cloud still quite upset from the whole 'Sephiroth' encouter. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see it belonged to Vincent. "Don't let him get to you, you're happy with who you have now, aren't you?" The blonde smiled back, as the three headed out the door.

The building became quite Riku silently walked around the room unplugging plugs, turning off the lights and switching the OPEN sign to CLOSE.

"And now, Sora, what to do with you?"

CS: YES! FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CURSED CHAPTER!! And luckily the cast only sued me instead of killing me! Its been a good 4 days, writing this.

Vincent: Not to mention you have air to breathe.

CS: Yes, that too thank you Vincent…What how the hell did you-

Sephiroth: The door…

CS: Sigh right… --;

Riku: Well, come on getting on with the yaoi, I'm really H right now!

CS: Sorry Ri-Ri but these two are invading my personal space and when you invade my personal space, it destroys my creativeness…

Riku: WHAT!! Then you two need to go!! NOW!!

Sephiroth: Actually, I kind of like it here its nice to be in the presence of a teenage girl.

Vincent: Yeah, look at this cute little Kiba plushie (Wolf's Rain)

CS: Hey put that down! And seriously you two do need to leave sadly.

Vincent: Why?

CS: 1. Because Riku looks like he's about to explode and 2. if my mom catches you two up here you'll witness the fury of a mad black woman.

Vin.&Seph.: Peace!! (Runs out)

CS: Hold it in Riku. I'm typing as fast as I can! Ooh! FYI JK means Just Kidding, for all you losers who didn't know. JK JK! Oh and JK about the Key West and San Francisco thing! Oh and--

Riku: Speed it up!!

CS: Okay Okay! Jeez, well, I'm totally focused on finishing this story!! Nothing can distract-OMG I love this song! _Now this is a story all about how my life was flip up turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there I like to tell you the story how I—_

Riku: I'M GONNA EXPLODE!!!! START WRITING THE DAMN THING!!!

CS: Okay, Jeez.

Sora: Hello, where is everyone?

CS: Interesting. .


	7. last chappie

CS: Yea! Last chappie! Last Chappie! Last Chappie! It's been a couple of months since I've worked on it but I finally ready to finish it! Yea Last Chappie!

Sora: I'm happy for you! Aren't you Riku?

Riku: 0 0 …………

Sora: (whispers to me) Uh, is he okay.

CS: Oh yeah he's fine, why do you ask?

Sora: Well he keeps staring at me and whispering _'soon, I'll spill. Soon. Soon, I'll cum. Soon.'_

Over and over again.

CS: Oh ignore him let's just run around and scream LAST CHAPPIE! At the top of our lungs.

Sora: Uh…no. But how about you run around and scream and I just watch you humiliate yourself?

CS: DEAL!! (Runs around screaming LAST CHAPPIE!)

Sora: God she's weird.

Disclaimer- you know I've been writing KDH in most of my disclaimers…. what the fuck is KDH? Why didn't anyone tell me I was making an ass of myself on the World Wide Web! As far as I'm concerned you people should give me the rights to Kingdom Hearts for my pain and suffering (and stupidity). ………………I guess that's a no……well I guess I still don't own it……even though I should.

Last Chappie

"Now what to do with you?"

Sora heart was pounding in his chest, what was this guy going to do? Was he going to call the police and have him arrested? No! Sora couldn't go to jail! He'd heard about and it didn't sound to nice. Riku approached the shaking boy, his icy eyes staring dead into his guilty soul. "Well-" "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T CALL THE POLICE RIKU!! PEOPLE LIKE ME BECOME BITCHES OF PEOPLE IN THERE! PLEASE I ALWAYS DROP THE SOAP!" Riku stared at the burnet confusion plastered on his Adonis like features. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Uh…a-aren't you going to call the fuzz on me, for technically stealing?" Riku continued to stare but then began to chuckle and that chuckle led to a hearty laugh. Sora could only stare back, this had been the happiest he'd ever seen Riku in his life, though he'd only met him today. Riku wiped stray tears from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "Oh, God! Sora I'm not going to call the 'fuzz' I just want you to pay me back when you get the money." "Oh, really!" Riku nodded as he and Sora walked to the door. "A lot of my customers end up coming up short when it comes time to pay but I just have they pay me back when they can." The stylist pulled out a ring of keys and stuck it in the door to re-unlock it. "Just pay me when you can you cheap ass." Sora smiled brightly at young man, "Lower your prices you ass." Sora walked out the door-waving goodbye to the not so badass stylist. The moon was full and bright and hung overhead that lit Sora's way home. Though he was dared to go into the salon he knew he'd be more than happy to go back again if Roxas ever sprung another, "_double-dog-doughnut-dunking-cop-fucking _dare.

THE END

Riku: 0 0

Sora/: (

CS: Soooo, what did you think?

Sora: Er, that's it?

CS: Yep!

Riku: B,b,but what about the-

CS: Yaoi? Yeah I decided not to do one

Riku: BUT YOU-YOU SAID-ME-EREC-Sora-BUMP'N'GRIND!!! LAST CHAPTER!????

CS:Wow…Riku's finally gone crazy…I was just kidding about this being the final chapter you know…?

Sora: Really?

CS: Yep this was just a alternate ending. The real one's coming up right after this.

Sora: ooh! I can't wait! What's gonna happen?

CS: …you still haven't figured it out?


	8. for realz!

CS: This is it. For realz this time.

Sora: Final chapter?

CS: (Nods)

Riku: There's gonna be a Yaoi?

CS: Oh yeah.

Riku: A really hot sweaty explicated yaoi?

CS: Hell yeah. (He slaps me five)

Sora: Okay before we start this I think its only fair that you tell me what the hell a yaoi is.

Riku+CS: (Looks at one another) Er….

Sora: Is it like a game or something

Riku: Ah, yeah it's a game Sora, sure

Sora: Are you being sarcastic?

CS: Sora a yaoi is guy on guy action

Sora:………Riku you're gay?

CS: (Coughs) yeah gay for you.

Sora: What?

Riku: Nothing. Sora I have this burning irrating problem I need you to help me with. (Leads him to my closet)

Sora: Okay…

CS: Oh his good. Well I hope you all enjoy my last kick ass chapter of the Beauty salon.

Sora: OH MY GOD! Riku WHAT UP WITH YOU WINKY!!!!

CS: (sweatdrop) Happy reading…jeez, his dense.

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer. There's no point for asking for the rights so I'll just say, 'I do not own the rights or characters of Kingdom Hearts.' That wasn't too bad.

LAST CHAPTER: FOR REALZ THIS TIME!!

"Now what to do with you."

Sora heart was pounding in his chest, what was this guy going to do? Riku approached the terrified burnet his silver hair glistening in the moons bright rays through the crystal window. Sora was both awe-struck as well worried. He looked…beautiful! His pale skin glowing in the light, the tight clothing showing his bold muscular features underneath. His eyes were shining like cat eyes; they held confidence annoyance as well as mystery and another feature Sora couldn't put his finger on. Riku walked past Sora toward a long hallway near the end of the shop. "Come." Was all he coolly said, sending chills up Sora's spine. He followed the quiet Adonis past the sinks and chairs, past the washer and dryer on the far left wall to a long red door. Riku pulled out the familiar key and pushed it into the lock. His slender snow-white finger slow turned the golden key till it gave a soft clunk.

The door opened to revealed a small room. The walls were white with black leaf designs across the bottom and top of the walls that travel around the whole room. A small black sleek refrigerator leaned against the far wall where Sora guessed the kitchen was because of the black countertop. A white couch with a black seam that lay in the center of the room with a dark oak wood coffee table and small TV in front of it. Riku walked into the small room veering to the right away from the din and kitchen. The burnet followed close behind, in fear of getting a bad language thrashing if he pissed the stylist off even more.

He found Riku in yet an even smaller room, a king-size bed with a reversible black and white comforter and matching pillows strewn across decoratively. Riku, also was perched on the bedding his shirt off to expose his bear naked chest. He looked out to the left staring out into the emptiness. Sora thought for a second he could slowly back away and get away before he even noticed he was gone. A matter of fact he did actually try just that but without even looking Riku caught him, "Stop." He said the demand was clear and smooth. The burnet froze dead in his tracks and watched helplessly as the taller man arose and stood in front of him. "Riku, I-" But he was cut off by the sudden surprise of soft lips on his own. Riku grabbed Sora's hips as he deepened the kiss, easily slipping his tongue deep into the others moist carven. Sora only moaned and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

The kiss seemed like an eternity, much more affectionate then the one they had put on to get rid of the red headed whore. No, this one was a real one. This was a true lovers kiss. Which was odd with the fact being that neither of them were lovers. They had only just met. They were new to each other, strangers brought together from a childish dare. Riku's hands moved to the front of the younger ones pants slowly unzipping the zipper and popping the button that contained the unknown. Sora broke the kiss and panted softly as he looked up into the pools of the others eyes. "Riku…I don't…why?" Riku smiled softly stroked the brown hair he had just finished styling minutes before. "You own me." Sora gave a shy perplex expression. "You owe me 100 munny for that head of yours, I could bend the rules and let you pay me in another way." Sora blushed a light pink shade the color of the rising sun. He didn't mind giving up his body to Riku instead of paying it was just…

"Wouldn't Rikku get mad?" he inquired. Now Riku was confused, "Why would Rikku get mad?" "Well, she is your boss isn't she? This is 'Rikku's Salon'." The silver headed man gave another hearty laugh. "No, this isn't her shop. This is mine. You see when I first started building this place the workers assumed since it was a beauty salon it belonged to a female Rikku, and added an extra 'k' to my name. I'm still trying to get in remodeled so it's actually right." Sora thought about this, "So, you're the boss." "That's right, baby. I'm the boss." _'Baby'_ Sora liked the sound of that coming out of his mouth. He dropped his pants that also held his boxer shorts and removed his shirt lying down on the stranger's bed. "Then come boss me around, Mr. Riku."

Riku stared at the completely nude boy in front of him. It got him hot. It made him really hot. He too removed his remaining clothing before crawling on top of the blushing boy. He kissed him again with greater force and passion. His hands wandered freely on the skin of the other, that made him shiver and shuddered underneath him. Riku left Sora's mouth moving on to the neck gently biting and sucking the sweet sun kissed skin. Sora moaned. Riku's hand gripped the erect, stiff length that was his now lover's, forcefully pumping it. Each pump sent a wave of pleasure throughout Sora's entire body making him wail for more. Sweat began to form between the two; they were getting slippery. Riku trailed down the burnet's body leaving feathery kisses and bite marks on every inch of his body. Sora only lay there helpless as his assailant tortured him with enticing love; he gripped the bed sheets and writhed about on the bed groaning hungrily.

Riku was ready now. His length at full height and ready to deploy into his customer, but it would be really…he looked about the room for something that could substitute for a lubricant. Something slippery. Sora noticed his worried loved and asked him what was troubling him. "Lube. I don't have any. And I really don't want to hurt you." Sora looked down at his lover's goods. His eyebrows rose. They definitely needed something. The burnet continued to stare at the others erection. He licked his lips. Slowly he leaned toward it, and wrapped his mouth around the length. Riku was a little taken back but allowed it nonetheless. Sora sucked his lover forcefully, moving up and down in a sort of pumping motion, now it was Riku's turn to moan. The more dominate man rubbed his fingers through Sora's brown silky hair softly saying his name. Sora began to hum in the back of his throat sending small vibration through Riku's tip straight to his nerves causing the platinum blonde to curse softly. It felt so good. It felt amazing! He needed Sora now!

He removed himself from his lover's warm wet mouth and gently pushed him back on the bed and spread his legs apart. He positioned himself and thrust hard and deep into the being of Sora. The said boy let out a scream and arched his back. It hurt. It hurt more then he thought it would. A stray tear fell from his eye. Riku noticed it and wiped it away leaning close to him comforting him. Saying things like, "Don't cry, baby…I got you." "It's gonna hurt but it'll get better I swear it." And "I'll go slow. I'll be patient, be gentle for you." Sora nodded and let Riku do his thing slowly and gently removing himself half way before pushing himself back in. Sora wince at the pain, it still hurt, he was so big! He gripped the bed sheets again for reassurance as Riku repeated the process. _'He loves me. He wouldn't hurt me. He loves me. He loves me…' _was what he kept repeating in his head. After a few more slow thrusts Sora adjusted to his size and asked him to go faster. Riku obliged taking up a little more speed. The feeling was incredible. He wanted more. "Ohhh, go faster Ri-Ri. Go deeper." The burnet moaned sweat continued to glisten on his forehead. The blonde went faster keeping in tempo, Sora also pushed into him with every thrust with his hips. He legs wrapped around his waist. Each thrust became deeper and more indescribable Sora begged for more, moaning and whining for Riku making him more excited.

"Ohhh, baby…deeper…faster…Riku…ah!" Riku gave the hardest thrust yet hitting the sweet spot deep with in the boy; he arched his back and screamed "Riku!" in anguish coming onto the two's stomachs. He fell back on the bed exhausted and out of breath chanting Riku's name over and over again as he continued to pound into his ass. After a few more good thrusts he came too within his lover calling his name, not as nearly as loud but loud enough for him to know how much he meant to him. The stylist collapse next to his drifting lover. "I love you…." Sora said in a soft croaky voice. The other responded back with a kiss on his bruised lips. "Sora, do you live with your mom?" the boy nodded gently to tired to speak. "Should I call her and tell her you're spending the night with me?" Sora sat up at full attention, "What! You can't tell her I slept with you!" Riku gently pushed the boy back down. "No. I mean as in like a sleep over, duh." The burnet understood and gave him the number as Riku dialed it up and explained to his mother his whereabouts and the sudden inconvience. Riku was an excellent liar. Sora lay under the soft black/white comforter looking guilty at the mess he had made. Riku joined him and saw his stare at the stain, "Don't worry about it love. It'll wash right out." They kissed and Sora fell into a deep sleep within the arms of his newfound lover.

"Why are you putting gel in your hair, I just did it yesterday." Riku inquired. It was around 9 am and the two had just woken up. The blond sat on the couch flipping through the station on the television while watching in the corner of his eye Sora apply goopy slimy shit in his creation, recreating his famous spiky do. "Liked what you did but I love my spikes more." He said in the mirror looking at both his reflection and his boyfriend. He heard him say something about him being an ungrateful bitch, putting shit in his hair but he pretended he didn't. "Where are you off to today?" The older man asked getting over the others hair. "I'm meeting up with some friends a little later. Why?" The burnet walked of to the stylist taking a seat on his knee. Riku sighed, "I wanted to take you out later, since I don't have to work." "What will you be doing until then?" "Hanging with the others. You know Leon, Aerith, and Broom Boy…like I always do. You could tag along." Sora leaned back and played with one of his spikes. "I have something I have to take care of first."

Sora found Roxas and the others on Ocean Avenue (where I used to sit and talk with you…sorry) eating guess what; sea salt flavored ice cream (who would have known?) Ollette was the first to notice him. "Sora!" So jumped up and hugged her friend. "Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Spikes himself. How's it go-" "Thank you." Sora had cut Roxas off in mid sentence. "What?" Roxas asked not understanding why he, of all people, was being thanked. Sora walked over to him and leaned down close to his ear, telling him a secret he didn't want the others to know just yet. _"Thanks for daring me to go in there. Two of the stylists are two gay males. I met both. I liked one. I slept with him and am currently going out with him. Thank you for having me meet him." _ Roxas squinted at Sora and smiled. He shook his head and chuckled _'you dick'_

He said good-bye to his friends leaving the other 3 in the dark for now and head off to meet his one and only.

"Why's broom boy pissed off?" Riku inquired to the older burnet. Once again covered in leather Leon looked out into the horizon of the fresh new day ahead. Cloud wearing a black tee and dark pants, glared at the younger man. "Must you call me that in broad day light? I have a name." "Yeah broom boy." Cloud raised his fist about to knock out the rude adolescent, but was restrained by Aerith. "Er, yes why are you angry today?" Cloud looked down at the ground angrily as though it was its fault he was so peeved. "Sephiroth." Was all he said and everyone understood except Aerith who never really knew the deal behind Cloud and her boyfriend. Leon came up behind the blonde man wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his petite body into his own whispering things in his ear that slowly made him smile. Riku watched the couple. "What the hell are you looking at?" Cloud asked rudely at the staring youth. "Jealous you don't have someone like him?" "Riku!" All heads turned to see a young Sora running up the street, a smile on his face waving frantically at the party of 4. "Nope. Not anymore." Riku smiled as he walked up the street to meet the love of his life.

CS: Oh my god. I'M DONE! I'M DONE! THAT YOU GOD I'M DONE!!

Sora: Congradulations!

CS: yes and I couldn't have done it with out you! (Hugs Sora) And you Ri-

Riku: touch me and die.

CS: Riiiight. I'm just so happy and sad. I just want to thank all my fans out there who wouldn't stop bugging me about this story. JK JK! No really there was a lot of support.

Sora: Now what?

CS: Well I'm going to bed now then I'll start working on my new story: DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH DARKNESS it's gonna be a hoot that one! What about you two.

Riku grabs Sora's rearend

Sora: I guess I'm going home with him tonight.

CS: Ooolala! Have fun you two.

Riku: Oh we will.

Riku and Sora leave giggling and pinching one another

CS: ………………Great. Now I'm lonely. There's too mucb breathing space. Kooky huh? Well Party at Riku's house!!

Riku: WHAT!?

The end.


End file.
